<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale Reader Inserts: Fangs by Stattic_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375365">Riverdale Reader Inserts: Fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles'>Stattic_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Inserts from my tumblr about the riverdale pairing of Fangs/Reader, requests always open on my tumblr which can be found here:</p><p>https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fangs Fogarty/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know if dinner is the best idea I mean-“<br/>“It’s a cook-out, not actually dinner, mostly lunch.” You smile at him, leaning up to kiss him.<br/>“They’ll love you, and they won’t care about you being a Serpent, I promise. To be fair they’re just happy I met someone.”<br/>Fangs rolls his eyes and you laugh nodding.<br/>“Seriously they assumed since I was new, in the middle of the school year I wasn’t going to have friends let alone a boyfriend.” He nods still looking warily at your house; you can already hear laughter and shouting from the back.<br/>“Besides you’ve already met my parents; they love you, the rest of the family will be easy babe.” Fangs nods sighing following you as you move from the front of the house to open the side gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! We’re here!” You shout and you can see Fangs steel himself. You’re not sure what he was expecting, but you can tell he’s not expecting three of your aunts to pull him into half a hug and half shoving him towards the rest of the family. He looks back as you hug your aunts after him, bumping his arm as you move towards the rest of your family who’re all staring at him. You’re introducing him to your grandmother when you can hear someone else arriving, judging by the way the rest of your cousin’s swarm it’s another cousin. You’re about to nudge Fangs, to introduce him to them; when you can hear your cousins’ laughing; you can see two of them sneaking someone around and you don’t bother Fangs, sure that whatever they’re planning won’t actually hurt him.<br/>“Why don’t you two go grab some food. It’s just burgers and some brisket for now, your mother decided we’re not going to eat till later, something about want to make sure everyone is home.” You shake your head as you move from your grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“She says that every year, she just likes to eat dinner at two pm cause she goes to bed at like six.” He shakes his head laughing.<br/>“My grandmother’s the same, I’m pretty sure she secretly a vampire with  how much she sleeps during the day.” You laugh nodding.<br/>“My cousin’s managed to convince me my family were vampires for like three weeks.” Fangs snorts shaking his head.<br/>“Are you really that dumb?”<br/>“I was five! It wasn’t like it was last month, Jesus.” You smile when he kisses you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing babe.” You cringe when your cousins make kissing noises at you. You’re about to snap at them when you catch a familiar face smirking at you.<br/>“Oh no.” You mumble and Fangs turns worriedly.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Nothing just my-“<br/>“Fogarty! The fuck you doing here.” Fangs freezes beaming as Joaquin smirks from besides the grill.<br/>“Told you they wouldn’t care about you being a snake.” You laugh when Fangs glares at you.<br/>“You didn’t say he was your-“<br/>“Cousin, twice removed. How on earth did you manage to hide this from me-“</p><p> </p><p>“We’re twice removed, we barely- RICKY PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!” You shout watching Joaquin’s brother having picked up the carving knife from besides the grill.<br/>“No!”<br/>“Okay fine I’ll just go tell my mom you don’t want desert?” You smirk, Fangs laughs when Ricky all but throws the knife to the ground.<br/>“I want desert!”<br/>“Good choice, babe where are you going?”<br/>“To bring this to the sink, you should wash it so no one uses it again; I’ll be a second I swear.” It’s been five minutes before Joaquin smirks at you.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You know he’s not coming back out right? Betting Auntie got to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine, I’ll go look.”<br/>“He’s your boyfriend!”<br/>“He’s your gang member.” You laugh when your cousins gasp at him, he scowls at you and you stick your tongue out as you open the backdoor.<br/>“Mama! Did you steal-“ You sigh when you spot Fangs awkwardly wrapped in an apron and hold a plate as your mother piles different meats and roasted peppers and onions on it.<br/>“Mama! Please stop, he’s supposed to be meeting the family!”<br/>“Well he met me, which is the only person that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Y/N  I don’t mind helping, it’s nice.” He nods and you sigh taking the platter and putting it on the counter to hug him, you mom picks the platter up moving from the kitchen it give you a moment alone with him.<br/>“You sure you’ll survive dinner?”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>“You seem sad about something, did me not telling you about Joaquin bother you that much?”<br/>“No it’s just; I haven’t had a family dinner in years; the closest I came to this was when the doctors called us in cause they thought my mom wasn’t going to last the night.”<br/>“Fangs, I’m sorry.”<br/>“No it’s okay, I’m just; I’ve never done this before.”<br/>“Had so many people over for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Had so much family in one place.”<br/>“Don’t let them hear you say that, otherwise you’ll never leave.” You joke nudging him to the doorway.<br/>“Why would I want to leave?” he pulls you against him kissing you before walking back to your family outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 25 lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fangs Fogarty gets into an accident and wakes up in cabin being nursed. While the other serpents search for him he finds that the strange dreams he’s been having about past lives have also been happening for the girl who saved his life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been raining before you’d seen the boy but as soon as he tilts his head, as soon as both your eyes break contact; you can feel the drizzle and drops splattering your face and clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N?” You wake up cold, and damp, confused when the window is open; it takes you a moment to remember what you’re doing here; how the dreams had dragged you to the abandoned house; that had caused you to setup home in it. How you’d waited and waited for the boy to stumble in; for his blind faith or dumb luck to run out and for the knives to slice him up to where he couldn’t tell up from down and friend from foe.<br/>“Fangs.” You hum softly and he sighs in relief.<br/>“You’re-“<br/>“Shhhh, sleep; rest pretty snake.”<br/>“Snake charmer.” He hums as he drifts off once more and you return to stitching up his wounds; you hadn’t meant for him to wake; only having been distracted by the realization you’d been sharing dreams. You knew it went deeper. It would start as dreams, until it moved to memories; then pain, and lastly you would fade into him in some way. The tomes and pages you’d gathered had only mentioned the weaker one becoming into the stronger one; judging by how he had woken you assume him to be the stronger one they talked about. You play with the thought of you being stronger but shake it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair is different.” You smile softly.<br/>“Your eyes are always the same.”<br/>“Amari.”<br/>“Amari.” You hum back when he stirs again.<br/>“Saecula ante. Domu-“ He falls back asleep before he finishes his sentence and you scold yourself for speaking so anciently with him; the dreams he has, that you know of as well; you know no good can come of reliving the times you could not save each other.</p><p> </p><p>“FANGS!”<br/>“FANG FANGS FANGS!!!!”<br/>“FOGARTY!!!! FANGS FANGS FOGARTY!!!!!!” You cringe back as you hear the shouting. You know it’s coming from miles away; the protection charms you’d put over the house keeping anything that could be a threat away; you wonder why his friends are part of that, but you do not question it as he stirs; you expect him to ask about his arm; the cuts and bruises; instead he just pulls you next to him.<br/>“Sleep; you need it too.” You nod half coherent unsure what will happen if you sleep next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>You open your eyes to scream understanding it’s another dream; you can see the creature leering over him; some dark dripping thing unlike what was probably a tiger, or maybe some form of boar at the weakest. You watch as he drives the spear into it’s chest and he shoves it off of himself. You rush towards him jerking when you hear the snapping of metal and bone. Of course there was a creature trap; of course that’s what he was avoiding by dancing around the edges even though it brought him closer to- The dream shifts; you’re on the beach; you can feel the heat and warmth of the sand; you’re watching the horizon; you can barely see the ship, set to come in later in the evening. You spend hours on the beach, watching as the clouds become smoke and the sunset becomes fire on the bow. You know your screams drown their own as you step towards what’s barely left of a sinking ship; you can’t leave him again. You think you wake sweaty and damp but you find that what was sweat is rain, cold and chilling; you know this from when you’d brought him in; the most recent dream you’d both had.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t scream. You can barely step forward but you struggle through the muck and the forest’s floor. You manage to break into a run unsure if you’re running away or towards something. You can’t breathe when he grins at you; looking as dangerous as you’ve seen him a thousands times before; any version of him, the darkness that bubbles forth is never directed at you. You know of the times when he didn’t exist the agony of never finding him; the pain of him never holding you. You know the ones that hurt the most; the ones where you barely meet; where it’s a few moments too late; the realization or the meeting. </p><p>Either way both of you exist as a separate idea, nothing involving the other except the fondness for the past lives. There had been times when he’d killed you; when you felt as he drove knives into you, sobbing about he wished it was him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s raining when he grins at you, stepping forward and you can’t help the way your blade flickers; you can’t help the ache as you can feel the knife wounds creating the pattern of scars he made on you.<br/>“S’okay; s’okay I won’t leave you again; I swear.I ain’t gonna leave you again.” He mumbles over and over, fingers dropping into your hair and tears outracing the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t ever; I swear. I swear Y/N. I’ll give up being a snake; I swear I won’t-“ You don’t let him finish pulling the knife out and dragging him back to the cabin; you know you cant let him die out here. He seems to understand letting himself fight against the pain, trying to walk with you. You hush his continued protests and sigh as you retrace your steps back to the bed; instead of climbing in it you begin to stitch his wounds. You know this path, you know how it ends; with one of you dead and the other following after. You snap out of the events that lead you here; finally waking up; watching as Fangs does the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not- it’s okay…” He starts the same way he did before you’d failed to hurt him.<br/>“Y/N.” His voice is soft and you look away from him.<br/>“Please don’t. You’re a serpent.”<br/>“And? Just because of that you’re not going to give me the time of day? What about all those other times when-“<br/>“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE.” You snarl turning as he frowns as he can see the scar that follows you through every moment.</p><p> </p><p>“The first time.” His fingers reach out and you throw yourself towards him.<br/>“They’ll kill you if they find out.” He waits for more of an explanation but you drop the charms and enchantments you’ve placed allowing his friends to move closer.<br/>“I’ll find you; I always will.” You kiss his forehead before running from the cabin, knowing he’s too weak to follow.<br/>“FANGS! Are you okay!?? OH MY GOD.’ Fangs can’t see anything besides the serpent leather, but the jacket you’d been wearing hangs on the back of the chair. He can’t draw his eyes from the Ghoulie’s signature skull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playing a round of Sin’s and secrets has you confessing your crush on Fangs, which is only made worse by his confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright Fangs, since you’re back a lot has happened!”<br/>“I was gone for like a week.” Fangs laughs shoving Sweet Pea to the side. You roll your eyes and scoot over on the couch as Toni and Cheryl join you, Fangs settling in the chair opposite.<br/>“A lot can change in a week, we’ll just have to confess it all. Everyone down for a game of Sins and Secrets?”<br/>Cheryl smirks.<br/>“I’ll go first, since I’m the newest Serpent.” She points to Toni.<br/>“Come on babe, confess.” She sing-songs and Toni laughs shaking her head.<br/>“I beat Reggie in an arm wrestling contest yesterday.”<br/>“How is that a sin?”<br/>“I cheated.” She laughs and everyone rolls their eyes.<br/>“Not a sin! We’ll count it though; we’re all a little light on sin’s this week. Toni you choose!”<br/>“Fangs.” She laughs as he ducks his head.<br/>“Come on we heard you had some secret about being shot, and we all want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“After I got shot; when I thought I was going to die. Part of me; part of me wanted to. I didn’t see anything worth coming back that outweighed all the bad going on.” He waves his hands nervously as everyone stares.<br/>“Not that I’m ungrateful! I just, it seemed easier to just stay asleep.” He sighs hanging his head.<br/>“I’m glad I didn’t; I don’t want to; I just; I didn’t want- I thought it would be easier.” He shrugs and keeps his eyes on the ground. Everyone stays quiet for a moment; Toni patting Fangs back. Sweet Pea nudges him.<br/>“Come on, you have to ask somebody now.” Fangs nods, when Sweet Pea leans over and mumbles into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a bit of good news, compared to you Mr. Doom and Gloom.” Fangs huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, but he smiles slightly as he looks up.<br/>“Y/N. You up for a confession?”<br/>“Don’t have much of a choice do I?” He nods, smiling still, you sigh knowing what Sweet Pea meant.<br/>“I have a crush on you. I like you.” You state refusing to look at Fang’s reaction.<br/>“Well damn if I had known that I wouldn’t have been so depressing with my confession.”<br/>“No it’s fine better that you get to laugh at me than be miserable about your past thoughts.”<br/>“Why would I laugh at you, you just said you like me back.” He smiles smugly.<br/>“Back?” The smiles drops off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say back.” Sweet Pea laughs and covering his face as he nods while Fangs eyes look slightly panic filled.<br/>“Wait you have a crush on Y/N?” You stare at him as Toni asks.<br/>“Well Y/n looks like it’s your turn to ask someone, Cheryl hasn’t gone a few so maybe-“ Fangs starts to ramble, you can see his hands shaking.<br/>“Fangs. Calm down. We can talk later yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night dissolves from Sins and Secrets to truth and dare, and then to just dares, Sweet Pea ends up daring Jughead to order everyone pizza’s and then he dares Cheryl to pay for Pop’s for the serpents for the next week. Fangs offers to walk you home after Sweet Pea dares Betty and Cheryl to kiss.<br/>“So we going to talk about earlier?” You start and Fangs shrugs.<br/>“Not much to talk about, I like you, you like me. That’s the end of it.”<br/>“Wait what? No that’s not the end of it!” You scowl and he arches an eyebrow.<br/>“Then what is the end of it?”<br/>“We go on a date??” You throw your hands out and Fangs’ face lights up.<br/>“You want to go on a date!?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, why wouldn’t I, I like you, as in I want to date you.”<br/>“Oh!”<br/>“What did you think I meant?”<br/>“I’m not really sure, I think part of me was hoping you were joking so I could play mine off as a joke cause I don’t really like the idea of you knowing I’ve been in love with you for years.”<br/>“Oh, yeah I get that.” You swallow nervously and Fangs frowns.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You only said you had a crush on me earlier, not anything else.”<br/>“Fuck.” He hisses and you laugh a little.<br/>“It’s okay we can do that later.” You snort laughing to yourself.<br/>“We can?” He turns and you stumble slightly crashing into him when he stops walking.<br/>“I said that out loud didn’t I?”<br/>“Yes” Fangs nods laughing, you cover your face sighing.<br/>“I’m a mess aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes; but you’re my mess; plus I mean I got shot like a week ago; I don’t have much room to talk.”<br/>“About being a mess or near death experiences cause I’m pretty sure all of that was my soul leaving my body.” You grin awkwardly and Fangs swallows.<br/>“Just uhh, say no if you want to okay?” You watch as Fangs leans forward kissing you suddenly before pulling back.<br/>“I didn’t-“ He starts but you repeat his actions leaning forward so he’s stepping back against the alley wall you’d cut through to get home faster.<br/>“I’ll walk you home and then I can kiss you goodnight.” He grins nodding to where the porch light shines on your house you nod hand tangling with his as you walk up the steps.<br/>“And good morning.: You nod when he kisses your lips after a half mumbled goodnight.<br/>“Oh so I kiss you again now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it morning?” You question as you open your door, nodding towards your bedroom. Fangs hesitates but steps into your house.<br/>“My parent’s are on a business trip. I didn’t say anything cause I didn’t want everyone trashing my house.”<br/>“So why tell me?”<br/>“We’ll just be in my bedroom.”<br/>“Or the dinning room.” Fangs grins pushing you against the table and letting his hands wander lower than they had been all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Phantom Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supernatural AU! Reader/Fangs- You’re hiding your ability as a banshee; but when your powers focus on the Serpents; you realize what hiding yourself means </p><p>TW: Death, Mild Gore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Death, Mild Gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been nervous starting Riverdale High, knowing they were accepting of magic was a comfort, but you knew if you explained what you truly were they’d probably cower in fear. You find the Serpent werewolf pack to be the most open and accepting, when you use the lie you’re unsteady with your magic and try to avoid using it. Betty, and by extension her friends also give you a warm welcome, granting you a spot on the River Vixen’s as well as an odd safety bubble from the students who look down on magic users that are unstable. </p><p>You’re careful about lies when it comes to your magic; while the aura you give off is nothing higher than the average magic user you know it doesn’t ‘flare’ at appropriate times. You have an ever growing list of excuses and lies at the ready to block anyone suspecting anything about your true abilities, your true species. While it’s not surprising to find werewolves and Vampires roaming around Riverdale you’re not sure how kindly they’d take to a banshee and you’d prefer to keep it hidden until you have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Y/N you look like death warmed over.” You groan at Cheryl’s voice nodding into your crossed arms. You sit up and lean your head back as you slide down in the armchair in the student lounge.<br/>“Late night studying then?”<br/>“Nightmares again.” You half mumble as Betty holds out a cup of coffee.<br/>“You’re an angel.”<br/>“No just a healer. I added something to help you sleep tonight.” She beams and you can’t help but smile back. You know the nightmares are worse, and you know why they’re worse. You hate it, you hate the predictions and the tears that will start spouting by next week if nothing’s changed course. You assure everyone else you’re fine; that you probably used a charm too long or not long enough and you promise you’ll be fine. </p><p>You hadn’t been surprised at the nightmares; you knew being around a pack of werewolves wasn’t the safest; but to think about anyone of them dying made your stomach lurch. When you’d dreamed of them scrambling around; the bullet whistling through the air to lodge into someone you couldn’t see the face of; you knew you had to do something. You know your powers don’t work like that and you let yourself simply exist in the nightmares as they become clearer and clearer. It takes two more days for you to see his face. You cry in the dream when you see it; you do not scream and you do not save him; you wake crying, aching at the thought of remaining useless. You cannot interfere until he’s dying; until he’s laying on the ground blood dripping and the Serpent’s panicking.<br/>—————————————————————-</p><p>You’re in the middle of practice when you feel it; the bullet hitting into your stomach, you lurch backwards trying not to scream, trying your best to write it off as you tripped. You know this means the course has been set; Fangs Fogarty is going to be shot and die. Toni watches you as you stumble back into formation Cheryl arching an eyebrow as you shoot her an apologetic smile. You know you should go home but you’re terrified of everyone else catching on. You can handle it; you’ve already gotten over the worst part, feeling the victim’s death. You sigh relaxing a fraction as the burning pain in your stomach ebbs off.<br/>“Cramps.” You offer as an excuse, all the girls nodding in understanding. Toni frowns but doesn’t say anything; you know she wants too but instead she walks with you to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” You mumble feeling the familiar prick of tears at your eyes. You try your best to avoid looking up, to avoid yourself zero-ing in on Fangs. You keep your eyes on the ground and don’t look up. Of course you crash into him, looking up as he smiles; your visions twist it into his dying face and you start sobbing immediately. Fangs to his credit doesn’t seem shocked that you can tell; he pulls you into his arms rubbing your back slightly awkwardly.<br/>“It’s okay, don’t worry?” He tries to comfort you; you’re crying more trying to keep a wail from bubbling up as you cling to his shirt. You’re shaking and you try to refuse as he drapes his jacket around you. You know what will happen if you don’t give it back, it’ll be stained with blood from where he touched it. You’ll spend the hours before his death trying in vain to wash the blood from it. He doesn’t take it back and you add bleach to the mental list of groceries you’ll need to pick up.</p><p>——————————————————————–<br/>You can barely see Fangs. You can hear it more, the blood pumping from him onto his shirt, the way it glimmers in the night. His heartbeat growing faint and his breath barely breaking past his lips. You can feel your stomach rolling, the feeling of vomit crawling up your throat, as you look at him, at hands covered in his blood, you catch sight of a glimmer of metal, silver, bleeding out of him as much as his blood; poisoning him from the inside out. With how Sweet Pea jerks his hands back you know the pack knows too. You cringe slightly, hand covering your mouth as someone brings you to the hospital; you’d forgotten you were wearing one of their jackets. You can see the Serpents crowding around each other, you hesitate, continuously glancing towards the door, no one new is coming in, none of the doctors and nurses. You’re shaking, straining as you try to keep the scream under your tongue. You can see Jughead and FP consoling everyone, they watch you; you wonder how sick you look to them.<br/>“You okay Y/N you look like you’re going to pass out, you not a fan of blood?” You don’t respond, your ears rooms away as you can hear Fang’s heartbeat as if you’re against his chest. It’s slowing more, the doctors don’t seem to be paying attention, focusing only on removing the fragments of the silver bullet he was shot with. You nod hoping it will be enough, but FP Jones sits you down on a chair and his voice sounds underwater as he asks you what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate hospitals.” You don’t need any other reason than that. The pack know of your unstable magic, and what’s worse than the magic and spirits that linger around the hospitals. They nod and you bolt. Tearing into the forest as fast as you can. Crashing to the ground in the middle of the trees. You can hear his heartbeat as you run, it’s the sound your legs make as you try to outrace him, stumbling, you know you’re matching with his weakening life force.<br/>Your breathing stops the second Fang’s heart does. You can’t hold it back any longer the scream clawing up from your throat, you try your best to hush it, to bite it back, but you know it’s not his time to go, you know it will upset the balance to let him fade now; so you close your eyes and scream.</p><p> </p><p>You open your eyes to the forest being dead silent. You can’t hear anyone coming, there’s no senses, no sound; nothing permeates the cocoon of Fang’s heartbeat growing slightly. You return slowly, making your way back to the hospital unsure if any of the pack heard you. You’re too curious about what they’re going to say to stay away.<br/>None of them look at you; FP looks almost frantic, practically clawing at the doctor who stands in front explaining how Fangs Fogarty didn’t make it.<br/>“No he had to, the scream, you heard the scream too.”<br/>“I’m sorry Mr. Jones. I heard nothing; the silver bullet was too large, it hit too many things it-” He trails off and you wonder what caused. FP Jones turns to follow the doctors gaze which you now realize has landed on you.<br/>“Oh.” He nods to the doctor and then turns back towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying.” FP growls and the Doctor shrugs.<br/>“He can’t be moved, he’ll pass if he; tell him. Tell him what’ll-“ You frown the doctor looking fearfully towards you. You can hear something in the back of your mind telling you to stay quiet, to keep your mouth closed. You shake your head and the Doctor steps backwards.<br/>“He can’t be moved.” The doctor repeats and you slowly unclench your jaw; you can hear something like static hissing through your thoughts. You’re not sure what you’re saying; even the doctor doesn’t understand but you can hear he’s fearful despite it.<br/>“Y/N?” You can see the Serpents standing and you turn to them.<br/>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you floating?” You frown looking down to notice your feet not touching the ground. You look at your hands; your fingertips translucent and shimmering under the lights, you catch your reflection in the mirror, your hair smooth and glossy, dripping wet like the jacket you wear; you can tell by the hue it’s changed to that its dripping with blood.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“No don’t be just- what happened?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“You went into the forest; your body is still-“ You shrug turning when more people walk in.<br/>“Listen FP we know something-“ Alice Cooper stares at you and screams. You turn back towards the room scanning for yourself; trying to brush the thought of your self being somewhere else off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s me.” You nod to what you assumed to be a lump on one of the chairs. You hover closer fingers reaching out and you can feel warmth spreading through you before you’re no longer looking at yourself but back at the Serpents and the doctor.<br/>“He can’t be moved; he needs to stay for the moment.” You nod at the Doctor who sighs in relief.<br/>“So safe to say your magic isn’t unstable.” Jughead nods and you laugh a little.<br/>“It is; death is unstable in itself and-“<br/>“I get enough of a lecture on death from Curdle every time I visit; I don’t need another zombie blathering on about-“<br/>“Banshee actually.” You sigh feeling the weight off your chest at speaking what you truly are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt: 2+14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Using a prompt list; 2) “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” 14) “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” You lean on the counter as Fangs pulls the burger he ordered over.</p><p>“Never seen you in your uniform; it’s cute.”</p><p>“Cute? This neon yellow-”</p><p>“You’re cute; make it look adorable.” He shrugs focusing on his burger and smiling when you swipe cheese fry from his plate. </p><p>You’re sweeping up and both Veronica and Pop are trying to take the broom from you.</p><p>“Y/N go home! It’s your year anniversary with Fangs; go have a nice dinner or something; please.” Veronica chides you and you sigh nodding texting fangs that you’re finished so he can pick you up.</p><p>You’re focused on your phone and when Fangs pulls up you grin and wave him over.</p><p>“Can you hold this for a sec-”</p><p>“Am I your lockscreen? Did you take this today?!?!” You blink when he shoves your phone in your face.</p><p>“Oh yeah; I change it whenever I get an updated photo of you. You were so cute earlier; much cuter than me in my uniform. If your lockscreen is anything to go by.” You grin when his phone lights up with a text; allowing you to see the picture on his screen, you leaning on the counter eyeing the kitchen window waiting to grab Fang’s food.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to see that.” He scowls shoving his phone back as you swing your arms around him.</p><p>“Ready to go back home then?”</p><p>“Of course; you know what this means though.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We have to be that couple who has matching lockscreens.”</p><p>“Only if I can take the photo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two For One (Fangs/Reader/Sweet Pea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fangs/Reader/Sweet Pea, reader is pregnant w/twins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t known what to say at first when you realized you were late and then you started puking but you figured you couldn’t just ignore it until it went away, so you’d snuck past everyone at the Wyrm and actually asked FP Jones to help; you knew he would for Fangs and Sweet Pea so by default you were included in that and you’d decided to roll with whatever he was going to suggest.</p><p> </p><p>It ended with him walking you across the street to the drug store and then you avoiding him once he’d bought you three pregnancy tests and a handful of home drug tests to store at the Wyrm in case anyone saw both of you.<br/>He’d offered to tell Fangs and Sweet Pea for you but you declined and he’d assured you it wouldn’t be any trouble but you reassured him that you would have no problems talking to them about it, and what they wanted to do about said growing issue.</p><p> </p><p>It took you an extra two weeks mostly because you just wanted to avoid anything relating to the fact you were officially pregnant; a full month late was too far to be just stress from school and your parents disapproval at Sweet Pea and Fangs. While they didn’t seem to have much problem with your fling with the two southsiders; the idea of you being with any southsider was something they wanted to pry from your head. You hadn’t been sure how to tell them you were with both of them and now the thought of saying that and the fact you were pregnant from one of them was an absolute nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>You’re shaking when you walk into Sweet Pea’s trailer and he frowns when he hugs you.<br/>“Fangs should be here in a second…” He sounds more worried and you try your best not to panic when Fangs walks through the door grin falling off when he sees how tense both of you are.<br/>“What happened; who died?” he nervously hovers and you can’t help but laugh almost double over with how far off Fangs’ guess is.<br/>“Nothing that bad; well I don’t think… I’m pregnant..” You don’t look at either of them waiting for them to say something.<br/>“So who’s the dad?” Fangs asks and you sigh in relief, happy that either of them haven’t said anything bad yet.</p><p> </p><p>“How do we figure that out?” Sweet Pea looks nervously between you and Fangs.<br/>“I guess we could get a paternity test? I’m sure my parents will want one when I tell them.”<br/>“You haven’t told them yet?”<br/>“I didn’t think they needed to know before you two did! I’m also dreading telling them and having them either disown me or call me a Serpent whore; and you know they will!” You snap. Fangs has pulled his phone and and seems to be distracted by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Superfecundation” Fangs looks up from his phone and grins, turning it around and pointing the words on the screen; Sweet Pea looks confused for a moment before squinting and reading; but then nodding.<br/>“I can go with that; it’ll be fine; no one will bother us anyways; I mean southsiders being teen parents; it’s expected.” Sweet Pea laughs hollowly and you swallow grimacing.<br/>“Except I’m not a southsider. And no one will be surprised if one or both of you bounce; but I’m stuck… God my parents are going to skin me alive for this.” You curl into yourself on Sweet Pea’s bed and both him and Fangs wrap their arms around you before they say anything. You all just sit for what feels like hours.<br/>“I mean you could always just be late; or it could’ve been a false positive.”<br/>“Blood tests can’t be false. Unless they messed up the blood samples in the lab; which is unlikely with how small Riverdale is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe…”<br/>“Sweet Pea just say something if you want me to get rid of them.”<br/>“It’s entirely up to you..”<br/>“But?” You snap and he huffs.<br/>“It would make all of our lives easier; and free up the what next twenty years for that choice again? We can always have another kid later; but having kids now would ruin any hope of the next; minimum ten years; of being able to do anything we want.”<br/>“Fangs what do you think?” You turn to him and he shakes his head.<br/>“It’s not up to me; I’ll stand behind whatever you want Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Two For One Pt 2 (Fangs/Reader/Sweet Pea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two for One Pt 2, Telling readers parents</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I at least want to tell my parents; before we decide anything; and yes that includes all of us. I don’t want to make a decision that any of us are unhappy with.” You sigh and Sweet Pea looks to the ground.<br/>“You do make a good point Sweet’s just maybe not so loud or grumpy when we go over it next time.” Fangs laughs a little as you turn Sweet Pea’s face to look back at you.<br/>“I’m sorry; I just; everyone would treat you differently and Fangs and I’s lives would barely change… I don’t want you to have to deal with that at all if it can be helped..”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it’s not like you two are going to run out on me..”<br/>“I know but you know how everyone will talk; besides you’re such a northsider people won’t stop to think we were horrible evil gang members that took advantage of you.” Fangs speaks up and you frown but nod a little.<br/>“Seriously Y/N we both love you and the Serpent’s know that but the Northsiders have trouble figuring it out. I don’t want you to get in trouble or end up like Polly…”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t the entire reason she snapped was because of Jason dying; nothing to do with anything else.” They sigh nodding and curl around you.<br/>“Do you think your parents will be mad?”<br/>“Probably; I mean there’s only so much you can be safe ya know so they’ll just have to take it at face value once they come to terms with it.”<br/>“If they come to terms…”<br/>“Fangs Jesus; lighten up.. But seriously Y/N we’ll be here for you; no matter what. We can even go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>You agree to tell your parents the next day; before you do you decide to officially tell the Serpent’s and go from there. You know they’ll accept you no matter what you decide and you want to ask FP about joining officially.<br/>”I don’t think it’s a good idea for you both to go; maybe one of you but I think it would be better with just me; maybe Toni if you really want someone else there.” You shift nervously from foot to foot in the Wyrm and Sweet Pea and Fangs nod.<br/>“Whatever you want. I just would feel better if one of us would be there. Not that I think your parent’s will end up going Cooper on you; but it might be nice to have a witness; just in case.”<br/>You nod and make your way over to where Toni is asking her if she’d be willing to come along with you. She agrees; but not before pulling you to the side and questioning what is going on; you explain pretty much everything including wanting to join the Serpents and she laughs a little.<br/>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re basically already a Serpent…<br/>“I know but I actually want to do the trials; earn my jacket; you know the whole thing.. Not just be a Serpent by association.”<br/>“And how do you think your parents will take it?”<br/>“Well either they’ll be relieved I have ‘the southside’ to take me since they knocked me up; or they’ll be horrified about me raising children over there and actually be supportive.”<br/>“So you’re using the Serpent’s to guilt them into supporting you?”<br/>“No; I’d rather be with y’all then them..” You huff sinking into one of the chairs and Toni sits besides you.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’ m just paranoid that-”<br/>“That I’m just using the Serpents? Or Sweet Pea and Fangs?”<br/>“No; I’m worried you’ll join the Serpents and then one or both of them will back out in taking care of the kids; we have no problem helping you out; but I can’t imagine they’d want to be forced into it.” You nod, chewing your lip and sighing.<br/>“Thanks for actually talking to me about it Toni; it feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around me.”<br/>“I think they’re just worried your parents are going to pull a Cooper and then Fangs or Sweet Pea are going to break you out and burn the sisters of `Mercy to the ground for keeping you from them.” You both laugh at that mental imagery.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Your mother had been repeating those words for the past five minutes but you’d prefer that to your father’s silent stare.<br/>“Dad, say something?” He just glances up from where he’d been staring at the floor and you’re about to repeat it but he just shakes his head.<br/>“Do you want time to think about it?”<br/>“What do I need to think about? You slept around with those fucking southsider’s and got knocked up. You made this mistake yourself so you fix it.”<br/>“Dad? Seriously?” You grumble and he finally looks up giving you a deadpan stare.<br/>“Yes. Get out. If you’re going to actually keep it; you’re on your own. Maybe those southsider’s will actually step up for once.” You nod standing up and turning away from your parents for what may be the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>